Часы пробили полночь
by flertober
Summary: История по манге "Видоискатель" Аяно Ямане, написанная ради Фейлонга, имеется три яойных перинга, но история больше так, про жизнь, чем про любовь. Так уж левой пятке автора захотелось. Много оригинальных персонажей.


Фандом: You're my loveprize in viewfinder

Название: Часы пробили полночь.

Автор: flertober

Бета: rengi

Герои: Фейлонг, ОМП, Тао, ОМП, немного Асами, еще ОМП, упоминается Акихито.

Саммари: немного из жизни Фейлонга и его близких.

Рейтинг: PG-13

Дисклеймер: Фейлонг бог, но боги тоже принадлежат своим хозяевам.

От автора: я просила друзей, а не написать ли мне фанфик по «Видоискателю». «Напиши, - сказали они, - только без Акихито.» Ну вот, собственно, без Аки яоя получилось как-то мало, но это не значит, что его нет.

Часы пробили полночь, а, значит, настал новый день

Часы пробили полночь – самая европейская вещь в его гостиной – дань памяти одному событию не то, чтобы перевернувшего всю жизнь Фейлонга, но заставившего его переосмыслить в ней многое.

Если ты никуда не движешься каждую секунду своей жизни – ты проиграешь. Ты должен двигаться, даже если ты спишь. Только тогда ты сможешь добиться успеха. Только тогда ты станешь сильнее. Фейлонг не всегда понимал или осознавал это.

Часы пробили полночь, но он еще не спал. В голове мельтешили мысли, по крови носился алкоголь. Фейлонг не был любителем пригубить стаканчик-другой, он никогда не пробовал наркотики, хотя для человека, половину доходов которого и составляло их производство и торговля ими, а четверть – контрабанда алкоголя, первосортного саке или же паленой водки из России, род его занятий не имел никакого влияния на его привычки, и ему было не важно, чем он занимался. Как неважно было, что пить в этот день.

Ночь наступила без предупреждения, а мыслями завладели воспоминания о не так давно минувшем.

Фейлонг поднял бокал в воздух:

- Кампай, Акихито, - как японский мальчишка научил его, - надеюсь, ты счастлив с Асами.

Сделав несколько глотков, Фей поддался было искушению удовлетворить себя, вспоминая о насильных ласках юноши, но рука не успела добраться до паха, как Фей передумал. Еще пара глотков и возбуждение окончательно прошло, сменившись горчинкой тоски и апатией.

Утро у главы мафии Гонконга начиналось еще до рассвета, а день заканчивался далеко за полночь, но этот день стал для него исключением.

Фейлонг проснулся от приятных прикосновений к волосам.

- Тао... – выдавил он из себя улыбку, - сколько времени?

Из-за занавески довольно пробивался уверенный свет, из чего Фейлонг сделал заключение, что уже не утро. Или, по крайней мере, не раннее.

Когда Фейлонг проснулся, мальчик боязливо отдернул руку и уперся взглядом пол, будто он и был виноват в том, что сон его опекуна затянулся.

- Десять доходит... – неуверенно ответил Тао. Он не знал, где в спальне опекуна часы – хотя и знать не мог, часов там не было, если не считать тех старых, которые показывали время на свой лад, а сейчас так и вообще стояли. Фейлонг гордился своим чувством времени.

- Долго я сегодня проспал, - согласился Фейлонг и крепко зажмурился чтобы сон в глазах окончательно исчез. Потом он поднялся с постели и под пристальным взглядом мальчика отправился в ванную, где окончательно вспомнил, что послужило причиной его позднего пробуждения. Осознавать ее было по-настоящему страшно: он скучал по Акихито. Только теперь он понял, почему для Асами этот мальчик так много значил.

Кольнула старая рана в груди, и Фейлонг сжал холодный мокрый край фаянсовой раковины так сильно, что она едва не треснула. Как он ненавидел Асами!

Фейлонг взял себя в руки и успокоил обуревающие его эмоции. Нельзя зацикливаться, нельзя останавливаться, нельзя стать слабее. Нельзя давать волю эмоциям, иначе ты проиграешь.

Утренний туман рассеялся, оставив вместо себя сырость. Обычно пыльный яркий город северной столицы вдруг надел на себя серый чопорный костюм, изображая Лондон.

Впрочем, пасмурная погода очень подходила под настроение Фейлонгу. На повестке дня был договор с поставщиком оружия. Крайне неприятный человек, кроме всего прочего приторговывающий еще и людьми. Если то, что он продавал, можно было так назвать.

На сегодня утреннюю тренировку пришлось отменить - времени не хватило, только после обеда Фейлонг собирался спуститься в тир, который располагался в подвале его дома – ему нравилось стрелять, особенно если представить, что в центре мишени сердце его японского врага.

***

Черный BMV подъехал к ничем не примечательному амбару на западной окраине Гонконга, мягко припарковавшись, встал, раскрыв крылья, давая выйти людям, облаченным в черное. Любой сторонний наблюдатель, завидевший их издали, помчался бы тут же прочь – все знали, на что способна китайская мафия. Дверцы хлопнули, закрывшись, и Фейлонг в сопровождении двух телохранителей зашел в амбар, ворота которого были радушно открыты для гостей. Натянутая пружинка сжалась, захлопнув за ними дверь, и Фей прищурился, пока глаза привыкали к темноте. В "прихожей" склада не было ничего предрассудительного. Стеллажи, приставленные к узким стенам коридора, на которых пылились металлические побрякушки: диски от колес автомобилей, погнутые пластины, пруты, все это освещалось тусклым светом ламп под потолком.

Ли толкнул дверь в конце коридора и вошел первым. Фейлонг последовал за ним, уверенный в компетентности своего телохранителя и крепости бронежилета под элегантным пиджаком, сшитым на заказ в одном из многочисленных ателье Гонконга. Впрочем, его уверили, что пиджак был сшит в Милане по доставленной туда выкройке. Фейлонг не обращал внимания на такие детали.

Зал, где хранилось оружие, был более просторным и хорошо охраняемым. Под потолком Фей заметил видеокамеру. Нужно будет попросить Ли забрать кассеты, когда сделка будет заключена.

Ким - тип лет сорока, неопрятной наружности, невысокого роста с небритой щетиной - курил самокрутку, приторно-тошнотный запах которой разносился по всему залу и уходил в приоткрытые окошки вентиляции под потолком. Дым размывал силуэты и раздражал нос. Фейлонг не придал бы этому значения, если бы не предполагал, что в некоторых ящиках, хаотично расставленных по всему складу, хранится взрывчатка. "Это не храбрость отважных, а попросту глупость», - подумал Фейлонг. И в этот момент ему стало страшно неприятно иметь дело с этим типом, с самодовольной ухмылочкой наблюдавшим за приближающимися китайцами.

- Добрый день, мистер Ким, - первым поздоровался глава мафии и слегка поклонился, как раз ровно настолько, чтобы сохранить иллюзию уважения к предполагаемому партнеру.

- Добрый, - по новому обычаю поздоровался Ким, тоже едва склонившись. Он, конечно, не питал особой симпатии к напыщенному Фейлонгу, но денег с него затребовать ой как хотелось, и в максимально большом количестве. Затем, затушив сигарету о ближайший ящик, бросил ее на пол и приготовился хвалить свой товар.

Кроме Кима на складе было еще трое человек, видимо его сподручные, держались они в тени и только зорко следили за Кимом, ожидая его приказов, и Фейлонга с телохранителями, готовыми в любой момент выстрелить или дать деру.

- Пройдем. Для начала самое сладкое, прямо с последней выставки. Хенель последней модели – новейшее оружие. Его плюс, если вы слышали – при максимальной скорости выстрелов минимальная отдача, - Ким открыл ящик, стоявший в центре. Закутанные в тряпье - нечто вроде холщовых мешков - отливающие масляным блеском автоматы лежали смирно, как убитые солдаты в братской могиле. Ким перешел к следующему ящику поменьше и тоже распахнул его.

- Патроны к ним, – он начал тараторить про изготовление, использование и плюсы этих автоматов. Говорил он на пекинском диалекте с примесью корейского акцента. Телохранители Фейлонга хмурились, стараясь уловить хоть общую суть, но Фейлонг, которому с детства приходилось иметь дело в разным отребьем, прекрасно понимал и эту речь.

- Дальше. Ругер - так же последняя разработка. Прямо из Америки. Легкий, удобный, его не видят, что самое главное, детекторы металла. В этом можете быть уверены.

Фейлонг слушал внимательно, задавал вопросы.

Когда импровизированная экскурсия закончилась, нужно было отдать должное Киму: в оружии он разбирался прекрасно и в музее армии он мог бы занять почетное место лучшего гида, но к счастью для китайской или какой-либо еще культуры, Ким предпочитал другие занятия.

Фейлонг настроился на окончание этой части сделки – благо затянулась она уже на час - и приступать к торгам. Если бы он был любопытен, он бы уже измучился от желания знать, сколько за это все заломит его проводник.

Но Ким не собирался останавливаться.

- И, конечно, специально для вас, глубоко уважаемый мистер Фейлонг, - Ким подвел его к двери в соседнее помещение, – практически алмаз моей коллекции, прибереженный от чужих рук.

Ким задержал дыхание и торжественно распахнул дверь. Это была небольшая темная кладовка. Фейлонг перебирал в голове варианты того, что же за алмаз ему предлагают: пушку, ракету, танк? Особый карманный пистолет? Кольцо – бомба? Но его ожидал действительно сюрприз, достойный короля розыгрышей. Там находился человек.

С щелчком зажегся свет. Фейлонг пригляделся к человеку, недвижимо лежащему в углу. Ким подошел к худой фигуре в пыли, взял его как котенка за шкирку и поднял его лицо к свету.

Сердце пропустило один удар, потом забилось в том же ритме, что и прежде. Фейлонг нахмурился и сосредоточенно осмотрел мальчишку, что ему демонстрировали.

"Слухи как вода, ими полнится мир", - грустно подумал Фей. Мальчик, предположительно японско-американской крови, как две капли воды походил на Акихито, только вот был лет на пять положе. Он не был без сознания: его глаза были открыты, но затуманены и смотрели в никуда. Зрачки расширены. Грудь размерено поднимается от тяжелого дыхания. Опоен: так часто поступали с рабами, чтобы они не чинили препятствий.

Фейлонг раздраженно вернулся в зал:

- Я, кажется, еще при первой нашей встрече дал ясно понять, что подобный товар меня не интересует.

Нет, он понимал, что их соперничество с Асами за Акихито было похоже именно на это: на драку за хорошенькую игрушку, и Ким только хотел больше угодить, подсовывая Фейлонгу этого мальчишку. Предположение о том, что Фейлонга заинтересует постельная игрушка, раб, заставляли смеяться. Но ведь никто не знал, какая нить связывает Фейлонга и Асами на самом деле, и что Акихито при всей его привлекательности и талантах не играет в этом никакой роли.

Хотя, будь тот мальчишка в той же степени похож на Асами, как он похож на Акихито, Фейлонг бы, не раздумывая и не заботясь о репутации, купил его. Но никому не стоило знать о его чрезмерном интересе к японцу.

Смех так и остался задавленным в самой глубине души, а вот его телохранители, видя недовольство босса, потянулись за пистолетами. Фейлонг успокоил их взглядом.

- Думаю, пора вам назначить цену за эти игрушки, - Фейлонг сделал акцент на предпоследнем слове, чтобы дать понять, что к рабу эта сделка иметь отношения не будет. Хотя образ мальчика не выходил у него из головы. "А ведь он ровесник Тао", – подумал Фейлонг. Не повезло мальцу. Фейлонг не ожидал, что он протянет больше года, а если и выживет, проведет оставшиеся дни опущенный ниже, чем можно себе представить, смешанный с грязью. Фейлонг отвлек себя от неприятных мыслей, вернувшись к цели своего посещения.

- Сколько вы хотите за всю партию?

- Двадцать миллионов долларов, - невозмутимо ответил Ким. В его лице Фейлонг прочитал неуверенность в том, что сделка пройдет удачно – слишком сильно он облажался с сюрпризом. И теперь это видел. Причина его ошибки таилась хотя бы в том, что он видел в людях только худшее, и никогда бы не поверил в то, что глава мафии ни на йоту не подвержен человеческим порокам, но так оно и было на самом деле. И только одно беспокоило Фейлонга - это ненависть к своему врагу и желание отомстить.

Но, несмотря на неуверенность в успехе, цену тот заломил смешную.

- Не больше пяти. За этот хлам, - холодно ответил Фей. Его цена так же была смешной, но торг был традицией, которую все привыкли поддерживать. Здесь ничего не декларировалось государством и налогов они не платили. Торг был более чем уместен.

- Девятнадцать.

Фейлонг считал минуты до возможности выйти отсюда. В голову снова вернулся образ Акихито. Нежного чувственного Акихито. Фейлонг подумал о том, что будь он на месте того мальчика в кладовке, ему бы так же пришлось несладко. Фейлонг ощутил нечто смутно похожее на жалость и укол совести. Он спросил себя: а если бы это был Акихито, а не похожий на него человек, ты бы купил его?

Фейлонг подумал, что да. Так чем этот мальчик хуже Акихито, что ты его бросаешь, пассивно убиваешь? Тем, что он не принадлежит Асами, как Такаба. Фейлонг злорадствовал сам над собой: с каких это пор твои чувства и действия, дорогой Фейлонг, так завязаны на Асами? Абсурд. Этот мальчик ничем не хуже Акихито, ничем не хуже Тао, только он попал в руки работорговцу – незавидная судьба.

Фейлонг решил, что купит мальчика. Назло Асами, назло своей зависимости от ненавистно японца. Он спросил себя: как бы поступил на его месте Асами, конечно бы не купил ребенка – у него достаточно бесплатных любовников, зачем ему ни к чему не способный раб? А благотворительностью Асами не занимался. Фейлонг почувствовал свое моральное превосходство над Асами. Это было приятно.

С Кимом они сошлись на приемлемой для обоих цене - тринадцать миллионов пятьсот тысяч долларов. На самом деле, Фейлонг был готов купить за пятнадцать, но моральное преимущество давало повод сбить цену.

Фейлонг кивнул Ли, чтобы тот принес из машины деньги. С собой у него было двадцать миллионов. Оставшееся он найдет, на что потратить.

Пока Ли не было, а второй телохранитель проверял и пересчитывал оружие, Фейлонг полушепотом спросил:

- Сколько? – и выразительно посмотрел на дверь в кладовку.

- Полтора, - хищно улыбнулся торговец, тут же воспрявший духом. Гармония его ценностей была восстановлена: деньги и похоть – вот все, что правит этим миром и даже теми чистоплюями, что не хотят в этом признаться. А Фейлонгу было плевать на то, что о нем думает этот тип, потому что внутри он поставил еще одну галочку в колонке «чем я лучше Асами».

Вонг вызвал машину для перевозки оружия – дело опасное, но обыденное. Фейлонг открыл кейс, принесенный Ли, отсчитал требуемую сумму и полтора миллиона сверху.

Ким, взял деньги и выглядел довольным.

- Ли, закончишь тут со всем?

Тот только кивнул. Фейлонг пошел вслед за Кимом к кладовке. Руки мальчика были связаны веревками, чего Фейлонг раньше не заметил. Тот, казалось, начал просыпаться от дурмана и уже вполне осмысленно и с испугом взирал на мужчин.

- Поднимайся, - скомандовал Ким. Мальчик только сжался и удивленно моргал. Фейлонг подумал, что имеет дело с полнейшим идиотом и приказал на японском:

- Поднимайся, пошли.

Взгляд мальчика стал еще более осмысленным. Он удивленно посмотрел на Фейоонга, но тут же взгляд его поблек. Ким дернул его за шиворот и поднял. Толкнул в спину и приказал: «Иди».

На этот раз мальчик понял. Он смотрел в пол и еще передвигал ноги. Ли и Вонг молча наблюдали за процессией, которую возглавлял Фейлонг, замыкал Ким, а в центре ее шла причина их недоумения.

На улице мальчик замер и прищурился, но его тут же втолкнули в автомобиль. Фей сел рядом, сложив кейс на колени.

- Было приятно иметь с вами дело, мистер Фейлонг, - оскалился Ким.

Фейлонг кивнул в ответ:

- Взаимно, - выплюнул застрявшие комом в горле слова вежливости.

Дверь, повинуясь внутреннему механизму, захлопнулась. Теперь Фейлонга отделяло непроницаемое для взглядов извне темное стекло BMV, и он поморщился, едва не выругавшись.

- Трогай, - приказал он водителю и откинулся на спинку мягкого сидения. Теперь все его внимание было приковано к комочку напротив. Мальчик подобрал ноги к груди и, уткнувшись лицом в колени, искоса смотрел на Фейлонга. Даже не смотрел – жег взглядом. Фейлонгу это понравилось. Он переключился на японский.

- Успокойся, я не причиню тебе вреда.

Мальчик ему не верил.

- Меня зовут Фейлонг, а тебя? – решил начать он с простого. Наверное, причина недоверия крылась в холодности взгляда и закрытой позе Фейлонга, но он был таким всегда. Мальчику стоило привыкнуть.

- Ладно. Как хочешь, если ты не представишься, мне придется придумать тебе имя, и тогда ты будешь носить его.

Мотор в машине был едва слышен. Салон чуть потряхивало, когда машина наезжала на неровности дороги. Но водитель был мастером своего дела.

Не обращая больше внимание на затаившегося мальчика, Фейлонг достал из некоего подобия шкафчика, встроенного в сиденье водителя, ноутбук и занялся тем, что должен был сделать еще несколько часов назад – проверкой почты и чтением новостей. У него конечно был Ли, чтобы этим заниматься, но никогда не стоит полностью полагаться на подчиненных, лучше делать некоторые вещи самому.

В первую очередь он просмотрел раздел происшествий. Среди убийц и убитых мелькали знакомые имена. Потом увидел несколько сообщений о пропавших людях. И снова вспомнил про тельце, не шевелясь сидящее недалеко от него. Повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на мальчика – тот резко отвел взгляд. Фей подумал, что если тот проявляет любопытство, разглядывая своего "хозяина", то не все потеряно. По крайней мере, мальчик не потерял рассудок.

Машина мягко скользила по улицам. Фейлонг посмотрел в тонированное окно, размышляя над тем, какая часть города принадлежит ему, а какая имеет несчастье пребывать в хаосе вне его власти, хотя хорошо это для нее или плохо еще вопрос. Когда на твои плечи ложится огромная сеть с легальной верхушкой и нелегальной бездной под ногами, приходится быть самым сильным. Сила для Фейлонга стала такой же гранью его натуры, как и жестокость. Не такая бесцельная и беспощадная, как у его подчиненных, но достаточная, чтобы его боялись как огня.

Когда они были в нескольких кварталах от дома, в кармане заиграл телефон. Краем глаза Фейлонг заметил, как мальчик вздрогнул, и подумал, что действие наркотика заканчивалось: как раз кстати.

- Слушаю, - Фей хотел, чтобы его голос звучал как можно мягче, потому что знал, что малыш будет к нему прислушиваться, как волчонок прислушивается к разговорам браконьеров, схвативших его.

- Все готово босс, ящики погрузили, отъезжаем.

- Прекрасно, - довольно ответил Фейлонг озадаченному Ли.

И сложил трубку обратно.

Машина заехала во дворик особняка и остановилась перед главным входом. Дверь со стороны Фейлонга распахнулась, но он не тронулся с места. Их с мальчиком глаза встретились, а в них - два любопытства. Любопытство ученого и любопытство зверя, удивленного неожиданным поведением человека.

- У тебя есть последний шанс назвать мне свое имя – когда ты войдешь в дом, я дам тебе свое.

Мгновение по лицу мальчика блуждало недоумение, затем он произнес первые слова, адресованные Фейлонгу:

- Не важно.

Фейлонг захлопнул ноутбук и взял его в руки.

- Прекрасно, тогда следуй за мной.

Фейлонг выступил из машины и остановился у двери, глядя на мальчика, робко двигающегося к выходу. Но стоило тому осторожно поставить ноги на плитку, украшавшую дорогу ко входу в особняк, как Фейлонг развернулся и пошел ко входу. Мальчик должен привыкнуть к молчаливым приказам. Он должен научиться понимать его молчание с такой же чуткостью, как и любой другой слуга в его доме.

Но, несмотря на то, что Фейлонг не стал оборачиваться, чтобы посмотреть, двинется ли мальчик за ним или же помчится прочь к воротам особняка, он чувствовал тень, скользящую за его спиной.

От дворецкого можно было ожидать удивления, но тогда бы он не служил у Фейлонга. На пороге его встретил Тао, бездельничающий вопреки всем урокам и заданиям. На его лице беззастенчиво появилась заинтригованная улыбка, и он с откровенным любопытством рассматривал новоприбывшего покрытого пылью едва двигающегося японца. За что собственно и поплатился.

- Вы быстро вернулись, Фейлонг-сама, - поприветствовал его Тао.

Фейлонг улыбнулся. Тао всегда знал, что нужно сказать, или же молчал.

- Позволь тебе представить нашего гостя. Тхень И.

- А это Тао. Думаю, вы быстро подружитесь, - обратился он к мальчику, нахмурившемуся при звуке своего нового имени. Имя было на китайском, поэтому значения его ему было не доступно. Тайком новоиспеченный Тхень И оглядывал обстановку своего нового "дома". Своей новой тюрьмы. Богатая прихожая в традиционной китайской обстановке казалась ему очень экзотичной. От наркотиков раскалывалась голова. И у него едва были силы на то, чтобы стоять. В голове вертелась фраза: "Я не причиню тебе вреда", – будто пластинку заело. И хотелось верить в то, что это правда. Хотя и на лучшее мальчик не хотел надеяться. "На самом деле меня зовут Мэй, но так меня уже никто не назовет. Да и ни к чему. Интересно, почему этот Тао так на меня уставился?"

Фейлонг продолжил, прервав его мысли, уже на китайском:

- Его нужно вымыть, одеть, накормить и уложить спать. Как отоспится, приводи ко мне. Ясно?

- Да, - ответил Тао и обернулся к Тхень И, - пойдем. Мэй еле разобрал японскую речь, произнесенную с сильным, видимо, китайским акцентом, не сразу понял, что обращаются к нему. И по спине пробежали мурашки от осознания того, что ему вряд ли удастся выбраться из этой страны. Но домой его тоже не тянуло – он всего лишь хотел попасть в другой лучший мир, а попал в когти дракона. Пусть это станет ему уроком. Пожалуй, все не так плохо шло. Несмотря на ужасное самочувствие, донесшийся с кухни запах заставил Тхень И почувствовать голод.

*~*~*

Только мальчики удалились, Фейлонг почувствовал неприятное подташнивание, будто совершил ужасную ошибку, и скоро грядет расплата. Чтобы избавиться от неприятных чувств, он поднялся в свой кабинет, из него попал в спальню, скинул неприятную европейскую одежду, которая была нужна для того, чтобы не привлекать к себе лишнего внимания, когда это не нужно, и, кроме того, придавала его виду мужественности, в то время как ему ни раз намекали, что в традиционном платье он выглядит не слишком внушительно. Но Фей пропускал это мимо ушей, зная, что умный человек не будет судить по внешнему виду, а глупых стоит убивать, причем мучительной смертью.

Когда Фейлонг застегнул последнюю пуговку платья, снова заиграла мелодия звонка.

- Слушаю, - на этот раз его голос был тверд и холоден. Он никогда особенно и не церемонился с подчиненными. Его боялись. Он это чувствовал, ему это нравилось.

Ли отчитался о перевозе оружия на склад. Впрочем, дальнейшее его распространение было распланировано заранее. Лучшее останется у него. Часть продадут в провинции. Большую часть по повышенной цене уйдет в самом Гонконге – здесь оружие никогда не было лишним.

Теперь было время заняться легальным бизнесом – все-таки быть владельцем нескольких банков, территорий в столице и за ее пределами, и сетью ювелирных магазинов было хлопотно.

Как только Фей сел за рабочий стол, и слуга принес зеленый чай, время для него перестало существовать.

*~*~*

Приятным сюрпризом стало то, что вкусно пахнущий обед принесли прямо в комнаты. Неприятным сюрпризом стало то, что китайский мальчик все еще был в его комнате и по-прежнему слишком пристально смотрел на него. Мей ощутил приступ тошноты: теперь он побоялся притронуться к чему-то напоминающему суп и пахнущему курицей, оттого, что он долго ничего не ел и ему станет дурно.

- Не беспокойся, это правильная еда, - заверил его Тао и отвернулся, будто только сейчас понял, насколько его взгляд смущает гостя. Мей сел на край стула и взял в руки ложку. Тао, чтобы не отвлекать его, поднялся и начал рассматривать комнату. Именно в ней раньше жил Акихито. Тао выбрал ее для Мея с самого начала именно потому, что ему показалось, что Фейлонг привел в дом уменьшенную копию того парня. Но этот нравился ему гораздо больше. Такаба делал несчастным его опекуна. Мей был другим – в нем не было того смятения, и Тао отчего-то с первого взгляда решил, что Мей останется с Фейлонгом навсегда и будет ему верен. Откуда в нем возникла такая уверенность, он не знал, но искренняя симпатия к подростку, лохматому, чумазому и слишком тощему, возникла в нем сразу же.

И Тао испытал приступ радости только оттого, что чувствовал, что гостю лучше здесь. Он подумал, что будет неплохо, если Тхень И обретет здесь свой новый дом.

Причиной такого пристального внимания к Мею со стороны стало то, как он преобразился после душа и в старом платье Тао. Самому Тао оно был уже давно был мал, но на худом мальчике сидел как влитой. И снова Тао показалось, что мальчик похож на прежнего их гостя. Этот также был почти пленником, но, судя по всему, некому было его забирать.

Мей робко поднес ложку ко рту и попробовал. Дальше он просто не заметил, как сметал оставшееся под умиленным взглядом Тао.

Когда Мей закончил есть, Тао стоял на противоположном конце комнаты, повернувшись к нему спиной и рассматривал затейливую позолоченную статуэтку так, будто видел впервые – на самом же деле Тао просто погрузился в свои мысли. Прикрыв глаза, но он тут же почувствовал взгляд Мея и обернулся.

- Тебе нужно поспать, - криво сказал он, - Фейлонг-сама приказал тебя уложить. Пойдем, спальня за дверью.

На удивление не было сил, да и смысла в этом не было. Мей не хотел думать, о том, повезло ли ему попасть в этот дом к Фейлонгу–сама или же это самое больше несчастье, случившееся в его жизни. Удача состояла в том, что никто здесь не собирался над ним надругаться, как грозился тот страшный тип, неразборчиво и матом ругавшийся по-японски. Он называл его рабом и пинал. Здесь его одели и накормили. В его распоряжении было целых две комнаты, обставленных дорогой мебелью. Видимо его "хозяин" был сказочно богат. И пока Мей не знал, что ему решить: ждать худшего или наслаждаться тем, что есть. Голова по-прежнему раскалывалась, но прохладное шелковое белье на постели смягчило недомогание. Он сам не заметил, как уснул.

Закрывшаяся дверь спальни и щелчок замка не потревожил сон измотанного подростка.

*~*~*

Тао не был бездельником. Это было непозволительно для него. У него почти не было свободного времени, да и отчитываться перед опекуном за то, что он в очередной раз пропустил занятия, ему не хотелось. Фейлонг был добрым и понимающим в той же степени, что и строгим. Даже жестоким.

Послезавтра у него ожидалась серьезная контрольная по истории, а он даже еще не начинал готовиться, потому что предыдущие несколько дней был занят китайским языком, который был посложнее высшей алгебры, честно признаться. Хотя Тао и сел за рабочий стол с явным намерением сегодня позаниматься, но стоило ему открыть книгу и постараться вчитаться в первый абзац, как вся решимость пропала.

Тао взял в руки карандаш и повертел его. Пролистнул книгу, прикидывая, сколько ему учить – листов тридцать, не считая дополнительных материалов. Потом прикусил кончик карандаша и, прикрыв глаза, оперся о спинку стула. Из головы не уходили вопросы об этом мальчике. Он прекрасно знал, что никто отвечать ему на эти вопросы не будет, и оставалось только гадать: зачем он здесь, почему он так выглядел, откуда он взялся? Еще один заложник? Не похож он. То, что его никто не спрашивал перед тем, как привести сюда было ясно как божий день, но мальчик не сопротивлялся, то ли от бессилия, то ли от смирения. Он выглядел больным и был очень худ – от хорошей жизни такими не бывают. Тао без труда отметил остатки действия наркотика. Впрочем, просто так судить было нельзя. Нужна была еще информация.

Первым порывом было спросить Фейлонга. Потом Тао подумал, что отвлекать его от работы не стоит. Но нетерпение и любопытство все больше жгло. В голове промелькнула шальная мысль о том, что этот мальчик станет заменой Акихито – просто постельная игрушка. Но если Акихито производил впечатление опытной шлюхи, иначе, зачем он был нужен Асами, то Тхень И такого впечатления отнюдь не производил. Да и не стал бы в таком случае Фейлонг поручать его заботам Тао, которого он не подпускал к "грязи" мира, в котором жил сам. Но Тао был умным и сообразительным мальчиком, и факты были на лицо. Он с детских лет привык жить с мыслью, что мир грязен. И ему это не мешало.

Мысли прыгали в голове как блохи, и было невозможно сосредоточиться на тексте. Тао подумал о том, что если есть проблема, ее нужно устранить немедля. Поэтому, захлопнув немаленький том истории Китая, встряхнувшись, поднялся с места и направился в кабинет Фейлонга, надеясь, что он на месте.

Тао всегда, когда о чем-то просил опекуна, чувствовал волнение и страх того, что ему откажут. Но его это не останавливало.

Тао поднялся на третий этаж и постучал в массивную красного дерева дверь, за которой должен был быть Фейлонг. Потом нажал на резную ручку, повернул ее и толкнул дверь. Она отворилась и взгляду Тао предстал задумчиво сидящий за столом перед ноутбуком Фейлонг. Мальчик облегченно вздохнул, отметив, что опекун не выглядел чем-то сильно занятым, даже наоборот. И выглядел он чем-то озабоченным: брови сведены, на коленях вытянутых пред собой ног он сложил руки, собранные в замок.

- Прошу меня простить, - начал официально Тао, но замолчал под тяжелым взглядом Фейлонга, впрочем, взгляд его был тяжелым не сколько из-за того, что его оторвали от дела, а из-за мрачных дум, одолевавших его. Но при появлении Тао, Фейлонг попробовал даже улыбнуться.

- Ты как раз во время. Хотел тебя позвать. Как наш гость? – Тао тоже довольно улыбнулся, прикрыв за собой дверь, подошел к столу Фейлонга, стоявшему у окна.

- Спит... – Тао остановился в раздумье, прежде чем задать вопрос. Но спрашивать ему не пришлось, Фейлонг ответил сам, причем так, будто последний час только и думал об этом.

- Да, ему тяжко пришлось. Я выкупил его у работорговца, отвратительный тип. Мне показалось, что от мальчика будет большая польза здесь, нежели если он станет подстилкой для какого-то не слишком притязательного мафиози. Как ты считаешь?

Тао пожал плечами. По крайней мере, это объясняло замученный вид Тхень И.

- Пока сложно сказать. Но он явно ничего против того, чтобы находиться здесь, не имеет. Инстинкт самосохранения работает. Или он просто в шоковом состоянии.

- Посмотрим, что будет. Я прикажу пропускать его везде, а ты прикрепи к нему жучок на всякий случай, - Фей поднялся и подошел к сейфу, стоявшему в паре шагов у стены. Открыв его, достал небольшую коробочку,- не хотелось бы его потерять, он обошелся мне в кругленькую сумму.

- Я позабочусь о нем, - как-то слишком искренне и порывисто ответил Тао.

- Хорошо, я на тебя рассчитываю, – улыбнулся Фейлонг.

- Думаю, ему найдется свое место здесь, - робко ответил на улыбку Тао и отступил к выходу.

Фейлонг отвернулся к окну, тем самым давая понять, что считает вопрос исчерпанным. Тао на прощание оглядел его фигуру, тенью закрывающую свет, льющийся через широкий проем окна: прямая спина и руки в карманах, четкие линии ткани, обрисовывающие фигуру. Тао восхищался этим человеком и искренне любил его. Он надеялся, что Тхень И разделит его чувства, кем бы он ни был до сегодняшнего дня и кого бы ни любил.

*~*~*

Тело дернулось на мягкой постели, и матрас спружинил. В уголках глаз выступила влага, и в темноте Мей не сразу смог понять, где находится. Вокруг никого не было – ни шороха, ни дыхания. Это создавало иллюзию безопасности. Он чувствовал легкий голод, но головная боль полностью прошла. Тело было разморено непривычно долгим сном на удобной постели. Он провел ладонью по шелковым простыням и подумал о том, чем ему придется платить. Если с самого начала было понятно, что его просто продадут и будут использовать как шлюху. Нет, он был более чем рад другой перспективе, но он не совсем понимал, к чему это ведет. Может быть, его просто откармливают, как тушку на убой. Кому нужен тощий раб, когда можно иметь красивого и ухоженного.

Неизвестность пугала, неизвестность заставляла нервничать, неизвестность заставила вскочить его с так и не расплавленной кровати и выбежать во вторую комнату – он бросился к двери, которая оказалась заперта. Как он и думал. Потом к окнам. Но и это был проигрышный вариант. Комната для гостей при запертом замке была комнатой для пленников. Он схватил ту самую статуэтку, к которой Тао проявил излишнее внимание накануне, и бросил ее в дверь.

Меньше всего он ожидал, что дверь в этот же момент откроется и в проеме окажется уже знакомая фигура. Зажегся свет, потом Фейлонг склонился и поднял статуэтку.

- Добрый вечер, - поприветствовал он гостя, который, приоткрыв рот от удивления, так и стоял посреди комнаты, ошарашенный поздним визитом, - не нужно буянить. Если тебе не нравится что-то в обстановке комнаты, ты можешь попросить это убрать.

Он подошел к комоду, на котором она стояла, и вернул ее на место.

- Думаю, раз мы оба не спим, стоит поговорить. Я многое обдумал и хочу тебе объяснить твое сегодняшнее положение.

Фейлонг задумался, потом сел на диванчик, на котором не раз обладал Акихито, на мгновение он вспомнил об этом юноше и взгляд его стал рассеянным, но затем он тут же одернул себя.

- Мне не нужен раб, мне не нужна вещь, как подумал Ким. Как мог подумать ты. Мне нужны добровольные работники. Ты можешь подойти. Ты можешь самостоятельно согласиться работать на меня и на мой клан. Работать на Тао. Или же мы заставим тебя отработать сумму, которую я за тебя заплатил, и вернем тебя в Японию к тому, от кого тебя забрали. Ты должен будешь сделать выбор, - Фейлонг перекинул ногу на ногу.

Мей, смотревший до этого в пол, поднял взгляд на Фейлонга: скользнул от носка ноги в чем-то, напоминающем расшитые тапочки, по шелковым брюкам и платью к глазам. Черным, глядящим прямо на него, сквозь него.

- Я не хочу возвращаться в Японию.

- Принимать это как согласие?

Мей закусил губу.

- Ладно, у тебя еще есть время подумать, - Фейлонг поднял руку и посмотрел на часы. Сейчас четвертый час. У тебя есть время до утра. В восемь я тебя вызову. Но имей в виду, согласившись работать на меня, ты берешь пожизненные обязанности – от меня уходят только мертвые. И то только потому, что у бога смерти больше власти, нежели у меня. Ты понял?

Мей посмотрел на удобно устроившегося на низком диване Фейлонга и кивнул.

- Да, Фейлонг-сама. Я понял.

Фейлонг улыбнулся.

- Ты мне еще больше нравишься. Выбор за тобой.

Он поднялся. Сейчас лицо китайца хорошо освещалось, и Мей мог сказать, что на нем отчетливо видный следы усталости, да и взгляд не кажется слишком острым, а сам Фейлонг таким опасным. Он даже напоминает живого человека.

- Спокойной ночи.

- Спокойной, - ответил Мей вслед захлопнутой двери. И замок снова щелкнул. Но на этот раз было не так страшно.

Мей подошел к дивану, на котором только что сидел Фейлонг, забрался на него с ногами и, свернувшись, в комочек, задумался о своей дальнейшей судьбе.

*~*~*

Частенько ему казалось, что их кухня очень странная. Дело было не в том, что она была по-особому обставлена или что в ней не было холодильника и раковины. Хотя можно было считать, что не было. Внешне это была самая обычная кухня токийской квартирки, в которой было мало места и много электрического света по-вечерам. А странна эта кухня была тем, что в ней почти никогда никто не готовил.

Китайская лапша на ужин, обедал Мей или в школе или вообще не обедал, на завтрак крепкий чай с припасенным пирожным. Именно такой образ жизни он винил в том, что он был слишком худ. Собственная худоба его стесняла, и от этого он часто горбился, когда забывал держать спину прямо и его били по спине, насмехаясь над тем, как он скукожился.

Но, не смотря на это, он любил свою мать. Пусть она и воспитывала его одна.

Мей подумал, что хочет курить и после звонка, когда все примерные ученики его класса пошли на математику, вылез на крышу школы и, щелкнув зажигалкой, закурил сигарету. Было немного ветрено, поэтому он собрал ладони лодочкой и закрыл ими едва тлеющий кончик сигареты от ветра.

Он знал, что если его здесь поймают, на этот раз его точно выгонят из школы. Но... он давно понял, что ему все равно. Сигарета горела слишком быстро. «Проклятый ветер», - подумал Мей и спустился по пожарной лестнице. Сумка с тетрадями, перекинутая через плечо била по бедру с каждой ступенькой. Потом он оказался внизу, вышел за пределы школы – там лучше дышалось. Школьный двор был так тих, словно она была давно заброшена, но эту мертвенную атмосферу как раз создавал дух школы, сдавливающий любые стремления к жизни. Стоило Мею завернуть за угол, как он потерял сознание. О том, что произошло дальше, он старался не вспоминать.

«Мое настоящее имя Такидзава Мэй», - подумал Мей, а потом подумал, что теперь он Тхень И. Китайский язык было учить достаточно сложно, но не с таким замечательным учителем, как Тао. С каждым днем этот мальчик все больше увлекал его и в один момент Мей поймал себя на том, что присутствие Тао делает его счастливым. Было немного боязно этого, но сердце билось быстрее, и Мей понял, что улыбается. Раньше он считал, что без причины улыбаются только идиоты. Пришлось пересмотреть свои принципы, а своим приемным отцом он наравне с Тао начинал считать Фейлонга. Тао был прав. Фейлонг был страшным человеком, но вместе с тем он был добрым. И конечно Мей не забывал о том, что своей судьбой он выбрал службу Фейлонгу до самой смерти своей или его.

Мей подумал, что ему чертовский повезло, когда раздался скрип двери кабинета, в котором Мей и Тао в тишине занимались, и вошел Фейлонг собственной персоной. Тао радостно воскликнул в приветствие, Мей сдержанно поздоровался.

- Собирайтесь. Завтра мы летим в Японию.

На лице его не было ни тени радости. Мей тоже особой радости от этого события не ощутил, но выбора у него не было.

Тао улыбался:

- Я так давно мечтал, чтобы он хоть раз взял меня с собой в путешествие, но каждый раз он считал, что я слишком маленький.

Мей только грустно улыбнулся горящим счастьем глазам Тао.

*~*~*

Сложив в стопку документов, Фейлонг снова вернулся к разглядыванию глянцевой гербовой бумаги с приглашением на званый вечер. Отклонить такое приглашение – все равно, что объявить клану Такидзава войну, но и приходить туда, в надежде сохранить потом дружеские отношения было бессмысленно.

Фейлонг закрыл глаза и подумал: «Будь, что будет, мы приедем». Последний раз подобная мысль приходила ему в голову, когда он практически добровольно сел в тюрьму и до сих пор он не мог определить, было ли это правильным решением с его стороны.

При мысли о том, что он встретится с Асами в мирной обстановке его начинало колотить, хотелось выхватить пистолет и начать палить куда ни попадя. Но Фейлонг был сдержанным человеком. Он был даже холодным человеком. О его состоянии можно было догадываться только по легкой рассеянности, впрочем, подозрительные взгляды Ли напомнили Фейлонгу о том, что есть люди способные прочитать его состояние. Но Фейлонга это не смутило. Он знал, что далеко не многие до такой степени приближены к нему, чтобы читать его настроение по напряжению и странным взглядам в окно.

Вечером Фейлонг, покончив со срочными делами, поднялся и отправился к мальчикам. Билеты были уже заказаны, как и номера в гостинице. Проклятый Такидзава требовал присутствие его семьи, а значит… Тао. Можно было проигнорировать это пожелание, но с другой стороны Тао уже был достаточно взрослым, чтобы встретиться лицом к лицу с возможными опасностями.

*~*~*

С того момента, как Фейлонг сообщил о том, что они летят в Японию на несколько дней Тао пребывал в восторженном состоянии.

- Мое первое путешествие за границу, - он восторженно бегал по комнате и собирал вещи, скидывая в чемодан все, что попалось.

Мей же, напротив, становился все грустнее.

Наконец, Тао заметил, что Тхень И не разделяет его восторгов и в одно мгновение, приняв серьезный вид, просил:

- Что случилось?

Тхень И помотал головой.

- Ничего, просто...

Тао впервые видел своего друга таким печальным. Да, он уже считал Тхень И своим другом, хотя со слов Фейлонга знал, что для него не может существовать такого понятия, как «дружба», но, по правде сказать, Тао не видел в Тхень И слугу, как бы ни старался. Но он старался не задумываться по этому поводу, и привязанность к нему давала знать себя: Тао не мог игнорировать плохое настроение друга.

- Тхень И, - позвал он его по имени. Тот серьезно посмотрел на Тао и тряхнул головой, будто стараясь согнать тревогу.

- Ничего правда. Просто странно возвращаться в Японию.

- Не хочешь? – догадался Тао.

- Нет, не хочу.

- Ничего, не думаю, что что-то страшное может случиться. У тебя там остался кто-то из родных?

- Я специально спрашивал Фейлонг-сама. Меня даже никто не искал. Видимо, не осталось никого, кто бы меня ждал.

- Мать?

Тхень И стал еще более грустным.

- Не хочу туда лететь, но я поклялся сам себе никогда тебя не оставлять и никогда бы не посмел ослушаться Фейлонг-сама.

Тао оставалось только сочувствующе улыбнуться. Потому как он никогда бы не позволил себе оспорить решение Тхень И. Все равно, что засомневаться в его верности.

*~*~*

Самолет гудел, когда они взлетали, потряхивало.

- Хочешь орешков? – Тао пытался приободрить своего друга, словно впавшего в какую-то апатию с того, момента, как они сели в самолет.

- Нет, спасибо, я не голоден, - Мей благодарно посмотрел на Тао и вздохнул, поежившись на кресле.

Завтра вечером их ожидала неясная вечеринка, из-за которой им срочно пошили новые костюмы, и Мей впервые за то время, что жил у Фейлонга побывал у портного. Ему сшили первоклассный костюм, в котором он чувствовал себя крайне неуютно. Он не знал, как относиться с этой одежде, скорее как к чему-то лишнему в его гардеробе и лишнему на нем. Но Тао заверил его в том, что ему потом часто придется носить дорогую официальную одежду. Мей подумал, что это не самое страшное. А потом он подумал, что это не последний его визит в Японию. Но в целом он решил, что его плохое настроение и страх глупы и необоснованны, поэтому он натянул улыбку на лицо и попросил у Тао арахиса.

Не много времени понадобилось, чтобы между мальчишками завязала оживленная беседа, отвлекающая Фейлонга от работы, сидящего несколькими сидениями дальше.

Автор забыл упомянуть, что самолет, конечно же, был частным с небольшим уютным салоном и проверенным экипажем. В Японию с Фейлонгом летело довольно много людей: кроме трех телохранителей, ребят, еще двое помощников и секретарь.

Поначалу подобные выезды Фейлонгу казались верхом претенциозности, но потом он почувствовал, что ему постоянно нужны свои люди, тем более на чужой территории, и на этот раз он точно мог сказать, что обошелся возможным необходимым минимумом. Впрочем, если ему удастся обойтись без конфликтов, то в Гонконг он вернется через два дня.

День рождения внука, из-за которого и начался весь сырбор, будет на следующий день. Фейлонг в очередной раз спросил себя, чего добивался Такидзава, собирая друзей и врагов вместе, ведь он не мог не знать о вражде приглашенных, и дело было не только в нем и Асами. Такидзава не был главой никакого мафиозного клана внешне, Такидзава был министром сельского хозяйства, но при этом он умудрялся активно работать с мафией не только Японии, но и ближайших стран, способствуя развитию сети контрабанды между Японией и Китаем. Сотрудничество с ним было крайне важно для Банши, поэтому Фейлонг не мог себе позволить отказаться от столь странного приглашения. Учитывая, что список других гостей никто не скрывал, и Фейлонгу не составило труда узнать, что же еще будет, Такидзава знал, что делал и не скрывал этого.

Фейлонг задумался о его планах, но ничего не мог предположить конкретно. Ему не нравилась идея этого вечера. Тем более требования заявиться туда семьей. Хорошо было Асами, у которого никого не было, кроме массы случайных любовников. Фейлонг разозлился на себя за то, что в очередной раз вспомнил об Асами.

*~*~*

Самолет приземлился мягко в одном из аэропортов в пригороде Токио.

Уставшие после нескольких часов сидения в самолете пассажиры резво повскакивали со своих мест. Впрочем, радоваться было рано: их ждала долгая дорога до апартаментов в центре Токио.

Мей зевнул и поежился.

- Как ты? - поинтересовался Тао.

- Нормально, только странно. Будто вернулся домой, но дом не твой. На самом деле так оно теперь и есть. Мой дом теперь в Гонконге.

Они говорили на китайском. Выучить язык для Мея оказалось одновременно и сложно и просто. Он до сих пор путался в иероглифах, но постоянно присутствие Тао позволило ему быстро освоить сложную китайскую речь.

Тао почему-то подумал, что рад этому. Но Токио манил его своей загадочностью, и он радовался как ребенок тому, что наконец здесь оказался.

Они сели в черный мерседес – дань традиции - и по скоростному шоссе понеслись к центральной части города.

Тао с любопытством смотрел по сторонам.

Мей хмурился, скрестил руки на груди, он ничего хорошего от этой поездки не ждал.

Фейлонг, сидевший впереди окликнул его:

- Ты не хочешь увидеться с матерью? - взгляд главы Банши был серьезным и непроницаемым. Мей не знал, что крылось за этим предложением. В любом случае нет, он не хотел.

Фейлонг ни разу за тот год, что Мей прожил в его доме, не спрашивал его о родственниках. Мей в свою очередь старался не вспоминать о прошлой жизни. Теперь же его бросило в жар.

- Нет, не хочу, - он помотал головой.

Фейлонг ничего не ответил, просто молча отвернулся, вперив взгляд в дорогу. Когда Мей посмотрел на Тао, то поймал его любопытный взгляд.

- Что?

- Ничего, - отмахнулся Тао.

Мей стал еще более хмурым.

Тао не выдержал.

- Знаешь, я совсем не знаю свою мать.

- А меня мать бросила.

- Ты в этом так уверен?

- Я не был объявлен в розыск в Японии. Она даже не побеспокоилась о том, что могло со мной случиться.

- Извини.

Тао знал, что Мей из-за этого переживает, но совершенно не представлял, что делать. Точнее он знал, что делать – нужно было уговорить Мея встретиться с его матерью. В конце концов, если бы она согласилась, возможно, она бы переехала за сыном в Китай. Хотя это и было совершенно глупо. Но Тао хотелось, чтобы Мей не был таким грустным.

Поэтому Тао сделал только то, что мог. Положил руку на плечи Мея, обхватив ладонью плечо – оно был таким костлявым.

- Проклятье, - выразил свое отношение к происходящему Мей.

Тао посмотрел в зеркало над салоном и встретил взгляд Фейлонга. Тот улыбался.

*~*~*

Величина и обстановка апартаментов Фейлонга в Японии заставила Мея охнуть от восхищения. Впрочем, он тут же спрятал свои эмоции. Пока слуги доставали их одежду, в том числе и те несчастные костюмы, которые так не понравились Мею.

- Пойдем устраиваться. У нас смежные комнаты на втором этаже.

- Ты уже знаешь?

- Ну, я еще перед выездом уточнил у Фейлонга, где мы будем жить. Точнее про эту квартиру, я знаю. На первом этаже некое подобие офиса, в котором вечно толкутся люди, а на втором тихие спальни.

Почти сразу по приезду Фейлонг, забрав Ли и еще одного помощника уехал, оставив пару телохранителей и мальчиков в доме.

- Скучно, - констатировал Тао, переодевшись после дороги, выглядывая из своей комнаты.

- Тоскливо, - подтвердил Мей.

Он был только из душа, и с волос стекали крупные капли воды, оставляя мокрые пятная на голубой футболке.

Глаза Тао озорно сверкнули.

- Предлагаю сходить прогуляться.

Мей поднял взгляд, наполненный сомнением. Тао был слегка навеселе. Похоже, проверил свой минибар, в котором обнаружил алкоголь. Мей в свой даже не заглядывал. Он догадывался, что Фейлонга скорее всего не будет до утра – слишком много у того было дел - и от Тао теперь можно было ждать всего, что угодно.

- Ну же, - Тао подошел ближе и сел рядом с сумрачно глядящим перед собой Меем, - я никогда раньше не был в Токио. Нельзя же просто приехать на машине из аэропорта и запереться в номере.

- Не думаю, что Фейлонг-сама обрадуется, если узнает, что мы сбежали.

- Мы не сбежали, мы вышли погулять. Мей, не будь занудой.

Мей подумал, что Тао несмотря на выучку и семью, в которой рос, вел себя как избалованный ребенок. Дитя из золотой клетки. И Мей не привык отказывать своему господину, службу которому добровольно выбрал больше года назад и капризы которого был только рад исполнять. Сам он очень не хотел возвращаться в Японию. Он ненавидел Токио всей душой – этот город для него был как смирительная рубашка или тюремная камера. От самого этого города его тошнило, и он в нем задыхается, так что Мей совсем не имел ничего против того, чтобы посидеть в гостинице. Но как мы уже упоминали, он ни в чем не мог отказать Тао.

- Хорошо. Но недолго.

Тао просиял.

- Хорошо, я только переоденусь.

Мей посмотрел на его кимоно, потом на свою мокрую футболку и подумал, что мысль здравая. Джинсы и рубашка, который он прихватил с собой на всякий случай вполне могли сгодиться для этих целей. И еще небольшой револьвер, спрятанный в кармане, не считая кинжала в ножнах на лодыжке.

Через десять минут юноши уже бодро шагали по ярким улицам центра города. Тао с любопытством рассматривал витрины магазинов, заглядывал в многочисленные кафе да и просто восторженно наблюдал за шагающим по улицам местным населением.

Сначала Тао захотелось в зал пинтбола, пока он опробовал все автоматы, Мей едва не умер со скуки, но не заикнулся об этом, потом они пообедали в кафешке быстрого питания, и Тао потащил его в кино. Как и ожидалось, день закончился быстро, но восторженность Тао была неумолима. Вечерние сумерки уже накрыли город и, несмотря на то, что неоновые вывески и фонари были едва ли не на каждом метре, Мею город казался ощетинившимся и агрессивным. Безмятежность Тао раздражала, и Мей решил вызвать такси, но стоило ему начать разговор, как Тао отобрал трубку и упрямо заявил – пешком. Мею эта идея не понравилась, он проверил пистолет в кобуре под рубашкой и пошел в ногу с довольным своей волей Тао. Его охватило предчувствие беды.

Квартал за кварталом они извилистым путем возвращались к отелю, в котором остановились. Иногда Тао казалось, что они заблудились, но тут же мелькали знакомые вывески, в которых он без труда узнавал знаки, свидетельствующие о том, что они на верном пути, и на мгновение беспокойство его покидало. Пока не случилась одна небольшая неприятность: в сплошном потоке людей на них натолкнулся достаточно высокий для японца парень, толкнул их так, что Тао едва не упал, Мей успел его подхватить, но выразительное ругательство на китайском дало ему понять, что далеко не все в порядке.

- Что случилось? – озабоченно спросил Мей, удивляясь тому, что ему гораздо приятнее и удобнее говорить на китайском, чем на родном японском.

- Моя сумка, эта сволочь ее выхватила, - и тут же встал самостоятельно, бросившись в погоню. Мею ничего не оставалось кроме как кинуться следом, попутно открывая кобуру, чтобы было проще достать пистолет. Как в стрелке он был все еще в себе не уверен и сейчас действительно сожалел о том, что слишком поздно попал с семью Фейлонга – окажись он там раньше, он бы уже столько мог уметь. Столько, сколько могло помочь ему защитить своего Тао.

Макушку высокого парня было хорошо видно в толпе – мальчишки быстро его нагоняли и уже не могли сообразить, что их просто заманивают в ловушку, когда свернули вслед за ним в темный тупиковый переулок и дорогу обратно им перекрыли еще двое здоровых парней. Мей, не задумываясь, выхватил пистолет и выстрелил в одного из них. Все его действия были отточены тренировками, но он не учел одного – шока, который испытываешь, когда видишь, что убитый тобой человек, как обрубленное на корню дерево, падает на землю. Этого момента его замешательства хватило второму парню, чтобы выхватить у него пистолет и вырубить его одним движением руки. У Тао оружия при себе не было – все было в его сумке, выхваченной из рук. Когда он почувствовал, что Мей повалился на землю, ему стало страшно. Один из этих типов засмеялся над выражением его лица, что-то невнятно побормотал второму, и тот склонился над лежащим без сознания Меем, Тао дернулся, чтобы остановить его – в конце концов он тоже не был принцессой и драться умел, хотя и никогда раньше не участвовал в настоящем бою – но его обездвижила мертвая хватка незаметно скользнувшего к нему вора.

- Это оказалось проще, чем мы думали. Мальчишки не так уж круты. Босс будет доволен.

Тао передернуло. Конечно, это была ловушка. Он совсем растерялся и, продолжая вырываться, смотрел, как парень связывает руки за спиной Мея. Кричать ему в голову не пришло, хотя стоило. Закончив с наручниками, похититель достал телефон.

- Все готово, подгоняй машину. Черт! – на лице его проступило недовольство, - говорит, что где-то застрял и придется подождать.

- Не думаю, что это так уж плохо, смотри, какой хороший куш нам достался. Нам же не говорили, что мы должны доставить их в целости и сохранности, главное, что живыми.

Подельник хмыкнул в согласие. Связал веревкой ноги Мея, чтобы тот точно никуда не делся, и бросил его на землю.

Паника охватила Тао тогда, когда на запястьях защелкнулись наручники, и по его телу начали шарить руки, - он начал вырываться и вскрикнул:

- Отпустите, ублюдки, - японских ругательств Тао знал совсем не много, но это не мешало ему изо всех сил вырываться. Одновременно с этим он корил себя за легкомысленность. Браслеты наручников впивались в руки. Он подергал, но ничего не вышло – хуже стало только, когда он вдохнул, чтобы снова залиться криком, в его рот проникли пальцы, и он даже не успел, как следует укусить их, когда с него стянули штаны и засунули эти пальцы ему в задницу. Он думал, что от шока у него глаза на лоб полезут. От боли и унижения выступили слезы, но он сам не заметил этого и продолжал вырываться.

Все внутри Мея перевернулось, когда он увидел, что делают с Тао. Он не мог позволить изнасиловать этим подонкам Тао. Его Тао. Тао, к которому он очень привязался за последний год, а еще... Фейлонг бы не простил ему, если бы это случилось. Никогда. С мыслями о разъяренном Фейлонге он извернулся так, чтобы достать кинжал из ножен и разрезать веревку. Но пока он возился – становилось слишком поздно.

Точнее почти поздно – насильник только успел спустить штаны, когда в его лоб вошла пуля. Выстрел был бесшумным – только второй легкий щелчок дал понять, что оружие с глушителем на этот раз поразило еще одного насильника – Мей оглянулся и увидел двоих человек, в руке одного из них был пистолет с глушителем. Он решил, что это кто-то из охраны Фейлонга, но взгляд уже пришедшего в себя и оправившего одежду Тао подсказал ему, что это было не так.

- Ты в порядке? – спросил он Тао. Но тот не обратил на его вопрос внимания,- Тао!

Юноша смотрел на вошедших, не отрываясь. И сейчас он выглядел гораздо более напуганным, чем до их прихода. Это показалось Мею странным, и он тоже смотрел на них. Мужчина, шедший впереди улыбался чересчур высокомерно для слуги или для охранника.

- Асами, - прошептал Тао. О да, это все объясняло.

Асами Рюичи. Старый враг Фейлонга, человек убивший его отца. Фейлонг мечтал убить этого человека. Вот в чьи руки они попали. Мею подумалось, что это его люди его изловили. Но потом он подумал, что это абсурдно. Асами не стал бы убивать собственных наемников. Но с такими преступными типами, как он, никогда нельзя было знать наверняка.

- Тао? - поклонился Асами, - какая приятная встреча.

- Асами Рюичи, – поприветствовал мужчину Тао. Точнее не поприветствовал, а скорее выплюнул его имя. Асами никак на такую грубость не среагировал, только улыбнулся, но явно не этой фразе, а сложившейся ситуацией.

- Вас подвезти до дома?

- Спасибо, не надо, - выпалил Тао и сделал решительный шаг к выходу. Но на пути у него стоял Асами в сопровождении телохранителя.

Тао вопросительно посмотрел на японца снизу вверх.

- Уверен?

- Это угроза?

- А как посмотреть... мне захотелось с тобой поговорить.

- Говори здесь.

- Вы мне не оставляете никакого выбора.

Асами ленивым жестом достал из-за полы пиджака пистолет и направил его на Тао.

- Это были твои люди, и нет смысла отрицать.

- Думай, что хочешь, - коротко ответил Асами и помахал стволом пистолета, - в машину.

У въезда в проулок, в который их затащили, стоял черный Хендай последней модели. Один из телохранителей открыл дверь, запуская мальчишек в салон, и сел за руль. Асами занял место рядом с водителем и обернулся.

- И да, прости. Ты не отдашь мне свой нож?

Мей, нахмурив брови, подчинился. Он начинал понимать, за что этого человека так ненавидел Фейлонг. Кроме того, что японец вел себя крайне заносчиво, он еще и оказался умнее, чем можно подумать. Его любимый кинжал был в руках врага, а револьвер так и остался лежать, отброшенный в угол в том переулке.

Они с Тао переглянулись. В конце концов, он был даже рад появлению этого типа, Асами, потому что, несмотря на то, что он был отталкивающим, он не позволил тем типам изнасиловать его Тао. Мей протянул руку к своему господину и нашел его ладонь. Главное, что они были вместе, а уж как выбраться от Асами, они придумают. В конце концов, если они допустили пару ошибок, на них ведь учатся – они еще смогут найти выход. Пока они живы. На лице Тао появилась легкая улыбка.

*~*~*

Апартаменты в гостинице, в которой жил Асами находились на самом верхнем этаже и назывались пентхаус. Впрочем, Мей патриотично подумал, что Фейлонг, владеющий собственным особняком, устроился гораздо лучше и уютнее. Впрочем детали обстановки были сейчас не так важны, как другие. Помахивая пистолетом, их завели в спальню и там же и заперли.

Через пять минут пришел Асами и подошел вплотную к Тао, который шокировано уставился на него. Провел рукой по затылку и шее замершего от удивления юноши, палец зацепился за цепочку, которую Тао носил не снимая, и, ловко расстегнув ее, стянул с мальчика.

- На память, - ответил на немой вопрос Асами и вышел, закрыв за собой дверь.

Тао только услышал из-за нее:

- А тебе этот мальчик никого не напоминает?

Потом они услышали шаги Асами, который выходил в другую комнату, и о продолжении разговора могли только догадываться.

Тао рассмеялся. Сдавленное хихиканье перешло в заливистый смех, и он упал на диванчик, стоявший в середине комнаты. Мей изумленно смотрел на Тао и сначала не понимал, чем вызвана такая реакция, а потом догадался, что у того просто истерика и ему нужно время, чтобы он успокоился.

И действительно, просмеявшись, Тао успокоился и остался лежать на диване, уткнувшись лбом в подлокотник.

- Я еще с самого начала подумал: а что скажет Асами, если увидит тебя? Но сам факт вашей возможной встречи казался таким нереальным. С чего бы ему тобой интересоваться? А вот теперь я узнал ответ на свой вопрос.

Тао наконец успокоился и поднялся, теперь он сидел на диване и разглядывал обстановку. Комната была достаточно просторной, но не такая большая как зал за дверью. Она была заставлена мебелью. Но большую ее часть занимала широкая двуспальная кровать с балдахином.

Плотные шторы серебристые с черными вкраплениями почти полностью закрывали окно, создавая в комнате полумрак. По полу были разбросаны подушки и на многочисленных комодах и столиках были расставлены побрякушки.

- Странная комната, - сказал Мей.

- Странный человек, - вторя ему, произнес Тао.

Мей сел рядом с Тао и тоже сложил руки на коленях. Ситуация была не слишком приятная. Особенно чувствовать, что подвел Фейлонга и попался в глупую ловушку, и не смог из нее выбраться. И какой ты после этого "крутой" парень?

Мей даже сгорбился думая о том, что совершенно не справился с тем, что должен был делать. Потом откинулся на спинку дивана, закрыв глаза.

- Я бесполезен.

Тао удивленно посмотрел на него.

- Нет, ты совсем не бесполезен. У меня гораздо больший опыт в боевых искусствах, да и владении оружием. И знаешь, что? Я тоже ничего не смог сделать. Я даже скажу почему: Фейлонг слишком о нас заботится – мы настолько привыкли быть все время в безопасности. Как маринованные сардины в консервной банке, именно поэтому я и сбежал от охранников.

Мей заинтересованно слушал, внимательно наблюдая за сменой эмоций на лице Тао. Последняя фраза заставила его усмехнуться.

- Ты сбежал от охранников, потому что хотел, чтобы тебя эээ...

- Не до такой степени, но я надеялся подраться. Честно говоря... ты меня испугал.

- Я и сам себя испугал, - уперев взгляд в пол, признался Мей. – Не уверен, что еще смогу взять пистолет в руки. Но мне придется. Это все фигня. Совершеннейшая фигня.

Мей почувствовал, как на плечи наваливается тяжесть тела Тао, и на душе сразу стало намного легче.

- Нашел из-за чего переживать.

- А ты раньше убивал? – удивленно спросил Мей.

- Нет, - просто ответил Тао, - но при возможности убил бы, не задумываясь. Тем более... ты же ненавидишь японцев и Японию – фактически ты совершил справедливое действие.

- Да, верно, – все грустные мысли разбегались и прятались по темным углам, когда он чувствовал теплое дыхание Тао на шее, оно чуть щекотало ухо и будто проникало сквозь кожу, разносилось кровью по всему телу, вызывая в нем дрожь.

- Не переживай. Мы выберемся отсюда.

- Я надеюсь, - натянуто улыбнулся в ответ Мей.

*~*~*

День не задался с самого утра. Утро началось с того, что в стране Восходящего солнца это светило возомнило себя поистине полноправным властителем, поэтому посчитало нужным разбудить гостя нескромным светом в глаза на час раньше.

Три часа сна? Три часа сна... для Наполеона этого было достаточно. Поэтому Фейлонг решил, что для него этого будет тоже достаточно.

В Токио они прилетели ранним утром, так что ночью почти никто не спал. Пытаться выспаться в самолете было глупо – он слишком волновался перед прилетом в Японию. Встреча с одним из поставщиков была назначена на пять. До этого времени Фейлонгу необходимо было обеспечить себе безопасность. Он вызвал Вонга, не менее невыспавшегося, чем его босс, и потребовал отчета о действиях и местонахождении Асами. Отчего-то его не удивило, что тот у себя развлекается с очередным любовником. Он холодно усмехнулся информации, подумывая о том, что если ему удастся продержаться день и не убить его, то вечером можно будет устроить сюрприз.

- Каковы его планы на день?

- Пока известно только, что он, так же как и вы собирается на вечеринку, дальнейшие его действия предугадать сложно.

- Да, конечно, тем он и берет. Что ж. В таком случае импровизацией придется заняться и мне.

Отпустив всех кроме Ли, стоявшего у двери, он открыл кейс, в котором лежало несколько пистолетов и выбрал тот, что не видели детекторы. Если его не поймают с ним – будет замечательно. Если охрана у Такидзавы более надежная, то никто не удивиться его манерам.

Пистолет встал на место между левой рукой и боком в кобуру из мягкой кожи как раз когда в дверь постучали.

- Обед, Фейлонг-сама, - пролепетал голос девушки из-за двери. Повинуясь кивку, Ли открыл дверь. Комнату тут же наполнил аромат крепкого кофе, ноздри Фейлонга дрогнули, когда он почувствовал запах.

Ли вложил в ладошку девушки купюру и открыл перед ней дверь, давай пройти. Потом так же аккуратно закрыл. Посмотрел на Фейлонга, но тот был занят просмотром бумаг и кофе. На окружающих у него времени не оставалось. Впрочем, Фейлонг был для него всегда таким – недоступным, несмотря на то, что был ближе, чем кто-либо еще.

Он любил наблюдать за боссом. Ему очень нравилась одна его слабость: наедине с собой Фейлонг-сама играл со своими длинными черными прядями, пропуская их между пальцами, накручивая тонкими кольцами, иногда подносил к губам и прикусывал их кончики.

Япония для них всегда была чужой страной и враждебной.

*~*~*

По дороге в западную часть Токио, где и располагалось то самое злачное место, в котором была назначена встреча, Фейлонг размышлял о Такидзаве. Тайный замысел того не выходил из головы. Моментом пришла в голову мысль связаться с Асами и выслушать его предположения, но он сам же рассмеялся этой мысли: «Асами, опять этот чертов Асами, хотелось бы, чтобы он совсем не существовал в этом мире».

Такидзава не скрывал своей любви к семье, у него было двое сыновей и дочь. У старшего сына Такидзавы родился сын – отчего это стало причиной приглашать глав мафиозных кланов? Только для того, чтобы натравить их друг на друга и обострить старые конфликты, или он действительно стал настолько глуп на старости лет?

Оставалось только гадать и быть максимально осторожным.

Машина заехала во двор и остановилась. Ли открыл дверцу, чтобы Фейлонг вышел. Так начиналась каждая его встреча. Он едва улыбнулся Ли в благодарность.

*~*~*

Фейлонг часто размышлял о будущем, но делал это как ребенок, он не ставил себе целей, не пытался представить, как будут действовать его противники, ни о том, какие преграды встанут у него на пути, справится ли он с ними. Честно признаться, к этому он был совершенно равнодушен, его не беспокоило, когда и при каких обстоятельствах он умрет, то, что он делал сейчас – просто занимал место, которое отвела ему жизнь, это не делало его ни счастливым, ни несчастным. Привычку думать о будущем он завел еще в те времена, когда сидел в тюрьме. Тогда думать о настоящем было совершенно невыносимо, он думал об Асами, думал о том, что будет, когда он окажется на свободе. Он думал, что убъет Асами. Сейчас он тоже думал, что убъет его, но все реже, и в отличие от себя раннего, он перестал верить в это. Ведь у него уже и так было много возможностей осуществить свою мечту.

Сейчас Фейлонг чаще думал о будущем Тао, нежели о своем. Он, казалось, был единственным его возможным наследником. Потом он одергивал себя и вспоминал, что жить ему еще лет сорок, а раньше у него могут появиться дети. Тогда зачем вообще ему нужен был Тао?

Он часто разговаривал с Тао, чтобы не потерять в нем своего человека, тот был молод, юн, он мог однажды предать его и даже не потому что мог оказаться подлецом, а только потому, что мог совершить массу глупостей. Ему вспомнилась мысль, зрелая, слишком зрелая или же по-детски эгоистичная, которую тот однажды озвучил:

- Если ты кого-то хочешь, мне кажется, достаточно его взять. Иногда, правда, сложно признать себе, что испытываешь влечение к какому-то человеку. Но это на самом деле здорово.

- Ты растешь, Тао.

«Когда действительно кого-то хочешь».

Иногда до такой степени, что это просто невыносимо. Невыносимо, что хочется наказать себя за это желание. Или просто его исполнить?

Фейлонг задумался, о том, почему у Тао все так просто, неужели это он все слишком усложняет?

*~*~*

Звонок раздался внезапно. Именно тогда, когда Фейлонг подумал о том, что неплохо было бы заканчивать разговор.

Номер не высветился, это настораживало. Фейлонг нажал на кнопку приема:

- Да.

- Лю? Это ты? Рад тебя слышать.

Голос Асами был неправдоподобно дружелюбным. Даже сладким.

Только от одного звука этого голоса кровь вскипела, предельная доза адреналина разлилась по всему телу.

- Асами? – переспросил он и тут же почувствовал себя идиотом.

Асами в ответ рассмеялся. От звука его смеха по спине прошли мурашки, и Фейлонг еле сдержал вздох.

- Да, он самый. Я вообще-то звоню по делу. Я тут как раз ехал по делам. Не перебивай, пожалуйста, дослушай. И встретил двух, так выразиться, козлят, отбивавшихся от стаи свирепых волков. Один был темненький и перепуганный, второй, видимо его телохранитель, посветлее и разъяренный. Я, не долго думая, разогнал волков, да прихватил козлят с собой для пущей сохранности. Они мне кого-то напомнили, а тебе они никого не напоминают?

Асами замолчал, в трубке была тишина. Фейлонг скрипнул зубами, смял какую-то бумагу, лежавшую на столе – не смог справиться с яростью, вдруг охватившей его, но ответил.

- И что ты от меня хочешь?

Асами хочет отомстить. Это было ясно как день.

- Чтобы ты приехал сюда один.

- Мне нужны доказательства.

- Цепочка с шеи китайского паренька устроит?

Фейлонг вздохнул.

- Тогда встретимся недалеко от нашего места. Ты помнишь?

- Да, выезжаю прямо сейчас.

Фейлонг позвонил Ли, и они помчались к месту, которое он никак не стал бы признавать «их с Асами» - это был закуток перед отелем, в котором они познакомились. Асами тогда не был самостоятельным мафиози, но был близок, к тому. Фейлонг тогда был вообще сыном, младшим сыном, которым никому особенно не был нужен. Тогда Асами выручил его из передряги. Асами хотел напомнить Фейлонгу об этом случае.

Не смотря на то, что он подгонял Ли, заставляя его нарушать все правила, когда они приехали, машина Асами уже стояла припаркованная.

- Что бы ни произошло, оставайся на месте. Когда я сяду в машину, следуй за ними. Ничего если тебя заметят. Если я позвоню и попрошу перестать преследовать, прикажи Вонгу подменить тебя.

- Будет сделано, господин.

Фейлонг кивнул и вышел из машины

Ли проводил его едва видимую в полутьме фигуру тревожным взглядом и нажал, переставил рычаг передач. Вечер предстоял нелегкий.

***

Асами не был напряжен или агрессивен, Фейлонг вел себя подчеркнуто отстраненно, даже высокомерно. Он не спрашивал о требованиях Асами, ему и так было достаточно оказаться полностью в его власти. Впрочем, он отчего-то доверял Асами.

Тот еще на улице отдал ему цепочку Тао, она не была разорвана. Тао отдал ее добровольно? Вполне может быть. Тао был умным мальчиком.

Фейлонга терзало любопытство, но не настолько сильно, чтобы он начал расспрашивать. Асами тоже молчал. Подобная молчаливость не была свойственная японцу, значит, молчал он специально.

- Следуй за мной.

Асами подставил ему свою спину, более того, он не проверил, есть ли у Фейлонга оружие. Как это было понимать?

Наконец, они поднялись наверх и зашли.

- Я пригласил тебя сюда, потому что хочу заключить временное перемирие.

Фейлонг приподнял брови.

- Всего лишь на время, пока у Такидзавы праздник, это в твоих интересах тоже.

- Сначала хочу удостовериться, что с Тао все в порядке.

Фейлонг заговорил впервые.

- Как беспокойный отец.

- Не в этом дело, - ответил Фейлонг, но оправдываться не стал, хотя отцовские чувства тут были не при чем. Асами в очередной раз претендовал на то, что принадлежало ему.

Асами повел Фейлонга вглубь апартаментов, достал из кармана ключ и отпер дальнюю комнату, зажег там свет.

Комната была хорошо обставлена и представляла собой спальню с огромной кроватью. Тао спал, на удивление Фейлонга за его спиной, совсем тесно к нему прижавшись, лежал Тхень И, обнимая Тао рукой. Тхень И проснулся и сонными глазами посмотрел на Фейлонга и Асами, последний тут же погасил свет и закрыл комнату. В коридоре Фейлонг посмотрел на Асами. Тот улыбался. Фейлонг не подал вида.

- Приятные ребята, спокойные. Они с теми бандитами справились без меня. Ну почти. Из японца выйдет хороший телохранитель, я уверен.

Фейлонг пожал плечами.

Асами устроился в кресле гостиной, в которую они вернулись, жестом предложил Фейлонгу сесть напротив.

- Как ты знаешь, я человек практичный, предпочитающий играть с меньшими потерями, на данный момент мне выгодней всего объединиться с тобой.

Асами сделал паузу.

- Проблема в том, что, как ты сам догадался, нас обоих не так просто пригласили на завтрашнее мероприятие, скажу больше, у меня есть все основания полагать, что по случаю его Такидзава хочет сделать себе приятный подарок, убрав нас с тобой нашими же руками, ну а если не получится, то своими. Начал с того, что попытался выкрасть твоих ребят.

- Разумно, а какую пакость он сделал тебе?

- Подкупил пару моих людей, чтобы они напали на меня. Это было неразумно, совсем неразумно. Они от страха описались бы, чем на меня напали. Впрочем, я все равно от них избавился, а то мысль об упущенном грызла бы их до конца дней.

Фейлонг пожал плечами.

- Я сам справлюсь со своими врагами, но с тобой объединяться не собираюсь, ты мне слишком отвратителен. Что ты хочешь за возврат Тао?

Асами вздохнул. Он всегда добавился своего, всегда. Просто этот путь был самым тернистым. Но он сулил некоторый выигрыш в будущем.

Пока в гостиной продолжался бессмысленный спор подростки уже не запертые в спальне, то ли по опрометчивости, то ли из какого-то умысла тихо прислушивались к разговору. Что и сказать, они столько слышали о вражде Фейлонга и Асами, что ожидали, по меньшей мере, перестрелки.

И правда, разговор быстро перешел на крики, подростки вздрогнули, опасаясь, что крики скоро перерастут в драку. Дальше – хуже. Они подглядывали в замочную скважину. Не было видно почти ничего. Но всю комнату пронизывало напряжение.

- Они как дети, - вдруг прошептал Мэй.

- Нет, скорее животные инстинкты, - мудро заметил Тао.

- Почему Фейлонг так противится, ведь сейчас сотрудничество выгодно?

- Гордость.

- Если он будет делать глупости и дальше, я его остановлю.

- Дурачок.

- Посмотрим, - сурово сказал Мэй и навалился на дверь, чтобы хоть что-то разглядеть, но спальню и гостиную разделял небольшой коридор, который делал подглядывание бессмысленным. Под весом мальчишек дверь поддалась, и Мэй вывалился в гостиную.

*~*~*

- Нас поставили друг перед другом, чтобы победить, придется объединиться.

- Я не собираюсь иметь дело с каким-то... ты мне отвратителен, я тебя ненавижу.

- Тогда почему ты меня не убьешь?

Фейлонг посмотрел на него волком. В глазах его загорелось пламя. В голове возникла мысль: «Я мечтаю об этом по ночам». Когда его мысли о смерти и мести Асами стали похожи на эротические сны? Почему этот японец владел его мыслями и появлялся в них так часто.

- Хорошо. Я соглашусь работать с тобой, но при одном условии.

Фейлонг словно наглотался воды и теперь решал выплюнуть ее или умереть от недостатка воздуха.

Асами только приподнял брови. Скептически.

- Ты так сильно хочешь его сделать при помощи меня? Тогда почему бы тебе ради этого не пожертвовать своей задницей?

Губы Асами расплылись в улыбке, а потом он расхохотался.

- Хорошо по рукам, только кишка у тебя тонка, Лю.

Как он ненавидел этот издевательский тон, эту самоуверенность и вид: я круче всех. Его бесила откровенная сексуальность Асами. Но он сдержал ярость, зная, когда даст ей выход.

- Ты жалок, - Асами порылся в кармане, доставая сигареты и зажигалку.

Фейлонг почти зарычал. Черта с два он будет терпеть его насмешки.

Он набросился на Асами, желая растерзать его на клочки.

Выбил его рук японца сигареты и расцарапал лицо, прежде чем его запястья оказались скованными и сведенными вместе.

- Ты до сих пор не понял одной вещи, Лю, сейчас я тебе ее объясню.

Асами был насильником - он насиловал его разум, душу, мысли, теперь он принялся за тело. Но Фейлонг не был мальчиком, который бы впал в шок от властного поцелуя – он извернулся и вырвался, оттолкнув Асами к стене. Драка продолжилась.

Смесь гнева, удовольствия и возбуждения пылала в жилах.

- Убью тебя, - прорычал Фейлонг, схватив с тумбочки внушительную статуэтку, замахнулся на Асами. Статуэтка полетела в стену, потом и сам Фейлонг больно ударился о нее затылком, с такой силой, что показалось, что комната рушится.

- Ты не понял одну вещь, Лю, я сильнее тебя.

- Умри, - выдавил из себя Фейлонг.

- После тебя, - прошептал прижавшийся к нему Асами.

Их оборвала открывшаяся со скрипом дверь. В пижамке и помятый, жмурящийся на ярком свете, вышагнул Мей и посмотрел на обоих по очереди.

Асами и Фейлонг застыли в немом ожидании. От удивления. От того, что кто-то осмелился их прервать.

Мей выдержал паузу, а потом произнес:

- Может быть, вы, наконец, трахнетесь и успокоитесь.

Потом, не дожидаясь их реакции, развернулся и захлопнул за собой дверь.

Фейлонг сдался, ожидая выстрелов, но услышал только смех якудза.

Он недоуменно посмотрел на согнувшегося в три погибели Асами и презрительно поморщился, несмотря на то, что слова Мея ударили по живому.

- Видел бы ты свое лицо, Лю, ха-ха. Устами младенца глаголет истина.

Фейлонг моргнул и не заметил как Асами оказался слишком близко к нему.

Фейлонг позволил себя поцеловать, не сопротивлялся, как тогда, в первый раз, наоборот принимал, заставляя себя насладиться его прикосновениями и напористостью. Полностью отдал руль Асами, как тот того требовал, как требовало что-то внутри него, Фейлонга. В голове стала картина смерти отца или того, кого он считал своим отцом. На ум пришли слова, которые сказал ему тогда Асами – и Фейлонг подумал, что все выглядело совсем иначе.

От мыслей отвлекли ощущения. Острое удовольствие от рук и губ – теплое, влажное... промелькнула мысль, что он знает, у кого учился Акихито. Асами – профессиональная шлюха. На взмахе крыльев удовольствия вся злость на этого человека куда-то пропала.

Фейлонг оттолкнул Асами.

Тот поднялся с коленей как ни в чем ни бывало. Фейлонг смотрел ему прямо в глаза. Ни намека на страсть, боль, страх, злость. Глаза дельца. Все еще глядя в эти глаза, Фейлонг поправил одежду.

- Действовать надо быстро и точно – именно этого он никак не ожидает, что мы быстро объединимся.

Асами усмехнулся, облизал губы, пристально глядя на Фейлонга. Но того уже не волновало это. Потому что он понял, что то, что имело такое значение для него, для Асами не стоит ни гроша.

***

Следующий день был самым хлопотным. Они составили план, по которому собирались похоронить весь клан Такидзава. После чего в предрассветных сумерках, Фейлонг, Тао и Тхень И вернулись домой.

Сначала к идее Асами Фейлонг отнесся скептически, но чем больше он о ней думал, тем сильнее хотелось воплотить ее в жизнь. Он никак не мог сообразить, каким образом, Такидзава собирался столкнуть интересы Фейлонга и Асами, но по его идее приехать они к нему должны были порядком разозленные. Впрочем, оставалось дождаться вечера, а пока были еще некоторые дела с коллегами. Опять не удалось выспаться. Фейлонг не любил прибегать к искусственным стимуляторам, зная наперед все последствия их применения, но делать это приходилось.

Вечером Фейлонг собрал свой эскорт, надел парадное платье, специально к этому случаю приготовленное, и выехал в особняк Такидзавы за пределами Токио, где он собирал всех мафиози и политиков, каких только мог. Это была рисковая игра, способная перерасти в бойню.

Дом блистал роскошью много сильнее, чем это мог себе позволить человек, имеющий вкус, слишком вычурно, слишком эклектично подобранные украшения. Смесь всего самого богатого с востока и запада.

- Рад видеть Вас у себя на торжестве, Фейлонг-сама.

Фейлонг поблагодарил за приглашение, представил Тао, как своего подопечного, поздравил с рождением внука и прошел дальше, не глядя по сторонам. Он чувствовал, что Асами уже здесь.

Что же хотел сделать Такидзава, чтобы уничтожить их.

Тао и Мею было наказано держаться его, не уходить из зала, но Фейлонг встретился с одним старым знакомым, с которым он никогда не вел дел, но давно знал его – да такое бывает, что интересы не пересекаются, особенно если один живет в Китае, а другой на Хоккайдо.

- Если позволите, я отойду.

Фейлонг опрометчиво собрался бежать на поиски.

А ведь и нельзя было сказать, что Тао он любил как сына, скорее тот для него был ценной игрушкой и в будущем хорошим помощником, потерять которого было обидно. Да и что говорить: пока Тао жил в его доме, Фейлонг мог избегать чувства полного одиночества, что же говорить о привязанности, то это было то чувство, о котором Фейлонг старался не думать.

*_*_*

Тао стоял в стороне, стараясь одновременно разглядеть всех людей находящихся в зале, он и удовлетворял свое любопытство, и искал Асами, которого почему-то не было видно, и в то же время старался не потерять из вида Фейлонга. От этого увлекательно занятие его отвлек Мэй, сильно сжавший его руку.

- В чем дело? - спросил он его на китайском.

- Видишь женщину там, у стола с шампанским?

- Рыжую? - Тао проследил взгляд Тхень И.

- Да.

- Это моя мать.

Тао вздрогнул.

- Ты никогда не говорил, что твоя семья имеет отношение к мафии.

- Понятия не имел. Может, она здесь случайно.

- Может.

- Я не хочу, чтобы она меня увидела.

- Разве ты не хотел бы с ней поговорить, обнять ее. У меня вот нет матери и не сказать, чтобы это делало меня счастливым.

- У меня тоже нет матери, с тех пор как меня взял к себе Фейлонг-сама. Пойдем отсюда, не хочу, чтобы она меня увидела.

- Но Фейлонг сказал, чтобы...

И в этот момент женщина посмотрела в их сторону и выронила бокал.

- Бежим.

И они побежали.

Впрочем, бежать пришлось им не долго. И почти за следующим поворотом их схватили и затолкали в одно из подсобных помещений.

Там не было окон, и дверь запиралась снаружи.

- Проклятье, - рвал на себе волосы, Мэй, - какой я дурак, почему мне сразу в голову не пришло, что я имею какое-то отношение к Такидзаве. Всю жизнь я был уверен в том, что кроме матери, спившейся алкоголички, которая считает меня обузой и мечтает, чтобы я умер, у меня нет других родственников. Тао, послушай, моя настоящая фамилия Такидзава, меня зовут Такидзава Мэй, но я отрекаюсь от этого имени, теперь меня всегда будут звать Тхень И. И только так.

Тао промолчал.

- Семья всегда имеет большое значение, но я тебе верю. Я верю в то, что ты меня никогда не предашь.

- Почему ты так говоришь? - Тхень И поднял взгляд на Тао, тот смотрел на него серьезно.

- Потому что до этого момента я был уверен в том, что ты навсегда принадлежишь мне и будешь со мной до самой смерти. Теперь же я понял, что у тебя есть своя жизнь и своя судьба, и когда-нибудь настанет момент, и ты меня оставишь. И это нормально.

- Никогда, слышишь, никогда этого не случится.

Тао только грустно улыбнулся.

- Никогда.

Тхень И наконец решился и приник губами к губам друга.

- Я тебя люблю и никогда не оставлю, Такидзавы Мея больше не существует, есть только твой Тхень И, полностью твой и больше ничей.

Тао обнял его в ответ.

Ну и что, что это не навсегда. Это не повод грустить сейчас.

*_*_*

Стоило Фейлонгу выйти из зала, как он заметил тень человека, бегущего налево, в сторону лестницы. Они с Ли последовали за ним.

Он минул несколько коридоров, дом показал ему свою загадочную величину и запутанность комнат – словно логово паука. Но он был подготовлен.

В конце коридора на третьем этаже хлопнула дверь, он последовал на звук. В руке уже был готов пистолет.

Он ворвался в комнату, там находился Асами. Асами был один и он улыбался. Было ли это запланировано или Асами играл двойную игру, как бы там ни было, Фейлонг ничего бы не потерял, убей он Асами сейчас.

- Где они?

Асами стоял улыбаясь. В руке он держал пистолет.

- Не знаю о чем ты говоришь.

Щелкнул взвод курка.

- Я тебя ненавижу. Ты покойник.

Фейлонг не стал разбираться, говорит он правду или лжет, казалось, он действительно был готов убить Асами, теперь. Да, после ночного разговора, когда он понял, что Асами, этот демон, просто околдовал его, когда он был еще мальчишкой, а теперь эти его фокусы для него не играли роли. Пелена якобы влюбленности спала, когда он увидел в Асами делового партнера, на которого можно положиться. Но теперь он снова на одно мгновение перестал ему верить, потому что Асами поднял пистолет и навел его на Фейлонга, тот повторил его движение. Ли отчего-то стоял смирно, наверное потому, что ему было приказано не трогать Асами. Какой опрометчивый приказ.

Он хотел было крикнуть: проклятый Асами, ты опять меня предал, но не успел, Асами нажал на курок. Несмотря на полутьму в комнате он отчетливо видел это движение. Асами стоял близко и не мог промахнуться. Фейлонг тоже хотел выстрелить, но в последний момент остановился. Взгляд Асами был направлен не на него, а куда-то мимо. Он прекрасно изучил своего врага, тот никогда не косил и не промахивался, его рука не дрожала при выстреле. Как игра в рулетку, довериться, поверить, что это не уловка или стать жертвой ловкого обмана. Он впервые в жизни поверил и не промахнулся. Выстрел не задел его, а за спиной раздался стон. За его спиной оказалась еще одна дверь, за которой стоял Такидзава и его сподручные, готовые добить их тут же, как они выстрелят друг в друга. Вот только они не предполагали, что Асами попадет в шею их главарю. Хлестала кровь, не мешкая, Асами, Фейлонг и Ли пристрелили их обоих.

Фейлонг и Асами переглянулись.

Нельзя было терять ни минуты.

- Идем искать Тао.

Асами прищурился.

Все еще сжимая в руке пистолет, он поспешил за китайцами, решая, что не все закончено.

И в самом деле. Вот когда решаешься забить на весь мир и отдаться собственному удовольствию, этот самый мир начинает трубить во все трубы и возмущаться такому явному невниманию к себе. Тао и Тхень не успели оторваться друг от друга, как дверь отперли и на них наставили пистолет.

- Ни звука. Впрочем, не важно, вас приказано убить.

Мей оттолкнул Тао назад и достал пистолет. Темнота, к которой они привыкли, сыграла на руку, убийца не заметил его жеста и упал от выстрела в живот. К сожалению, он был не один.

- Драконенок выпустил когти, - услышал он, а потом согнулся от резкой боли в руке и повалился на пол.

- Нет, не смейте, - услышал он голос матери.

Потом он услышал выстрел и потерял сознание. Пуля попала не в руку, а в грудь, почти рядом с сердцем. Но об этом узнал много позже, когда очнулся в своей комнате уже в Гонконге. Теперь эта была другая комната. Комната для гостей пустовала.

- Мама, - простонал он.

- Все в порядке?

Это был голос Тао.

- Прости.

- Твоя мать... они ее убили.

- У меня нет матери.

- Я рад, что ты, наконец, очнулся.

Тао погладил его руку, которую не выпускал и, наклонившись, поцеловал в лоб. Пока они еще хоть немного дети, можно же позволить себе не немного нежности.

- Я не видел, как она умерла, но перед глазами снова и снова встает ее образ. Никак не могу понять, что она там делала.

Тао улыбнулся и погладил Мея по волосам.

- Фейлонг же сказал, что Такидзава решил собрать там всех, кого хотел убить. На самом деле твоя мать была его племянницей, которую отлучили от семьи из-за твоего рождения. Она была для него бельмом на глазу.

- Из-за меня?

- Но, сказать по-правде, она тебя любила.

- Не правда, она винила меня во всем.

- Вот уж нет, просто она была глупа и слаба. Ты же знаешь, все люди такие.

- И в самом деле.

- Я рассказал все опекуну, и мы нашли ее квартиру. Она была захламлена, но там повсюду были твои фотографии. Наверное, она была немного сумасшедшая, но она тебя любила. Тебе не нужно от нее отрекаться. Просто прости.

Из глаз Тхень И капали слезы. Он вытер их здоровой рукой. Тао гладил его по голове.

- Все хорошо, мы ее похоронили.

- Спасибо.

Мэй дал себе обещание, что это был последний раз, когда он плакал.

*~*~*

Большой куш предполагал много работы, в самом деле, им с Асами пришлось отступиться и разделить территорию, что осталась от Такидзавы и других, но прибыль уже начала поступать, что же казалось поставок оружия, то в Японии оно изрядно выросло в цене, и теперь продавалось втридорога, потому что его стало сложнее провозить через границу, но у Фейлонга было много путей. Он закончил расчеты и откинулся на спинку кресла, чтобы немного подумать. Удивительно было то, как легко оказалось посмотреть на Асами другими глазами, ненависть прошла, осталось только недоумение. Ощущение того, что Асами совершенно посторонний ему человек, до которого у него есть только дело, касающееся Банши, с которым он теперь сотрудничал, но которому нет места в его сердце. Это придало удивительную легкость. Теперь Фейлонг мог двигаться вперед. Такая свобода оказалась неожиданной, и Фейлонг собирался ей насладиться.

Он вышел из кабинета и аккуратно закрыл за собой дверь, он настолько был поглощен своими мыслями, что не заметил, что позади него кто-то стоит. Столкнувшись с Ли, он обернулся и удивленно полушепотом спросил:

- Ли?

- Да, господин? - как всегда невозмутимо услужливо спросил Ли. Он словно погрузился в туман, и мысли пропали, когда он вдохнул сандаловый запах Фейлонга. Он сглотнул, но в горле стоял комок, от которого нельзя было избавиться.

Фейлонг вздохнул. Он так хотел остаться в одиночестве. Но к присутствию рядом телохранителя он за долгое время привык, воспринимая его как должное. Впрочем, ему было особенно интересно, как воспринимал это Ли. Ли был единственным человеком, знавшим, всю правду. Но все равно служил ему.

- Ли, скажи, почему ты мне так верно служишь?

Ли открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но слова не хотели выходить. Он смутился, отвел взгляд. Почему? Потому что иное противоречило его природе. Он попробовал собраться с мыслями, но ничего не вышло – близость Фейлонга кружила голову. Поэтому он решил, что действие покажет гораздо лучше слов. Словам никто не верит. Фейлонг не верит словам. А сейчас самое время пояснить причину, почему без Фейлонга в его жизни нет смысла, и Ли встал на колени, сначала он, как кобра перед заклинателем, стоял, потом не выдержал и вжался лицом в бедра удивленного Фейлонга, притянув того руками к себе. Ли был счастлив. Фейлонг сначала не мог понять, что происходит, потому что сквозь тонкий шелк почувствовал, что ему дарят не только объятья, но и поцелуи.

Где-то на первом этаже в доме упало что-то металлическое, прокатилось по паркету и со звоном брякнуло. Они будто не слышали мира вокруг. Ли ожидал смерти. Ли ожидал наказания. Ли ожидал боли. Но он никак не ожидал, что рука мягко опустится ему на голову и ... не оттолкнет. От этого он только сильнее прижался к Фейлонгу. А потом словно дикий зверь, поймавший свою добычу, подхватил его и понес... в его комнату.

Ли посмел поцеловать в губы. Ли посмел уложить его на кровать. Ли был счастлив тем, что его не оттолкнули.


End file.
